gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Aujean
Aujean is a minor character in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. The father of Eugie, his home was victim to the vacuum of a Gravity Storm that resulted in him becoming homeless ever since. Though his son, who was almost taken by the gravity storm, was saved by Kat, he continues to blame her for the loss of his home. History Gravity Rush Aujean is the first person that Kat met, but it was under rather dubious circumstances, as his house and his son, Eugie, were about to be swept away by a gravity storm. He initially gave Kat the thumbs up for saving his son, but he quickly turned hostile towards her when he thought he saw her push his house off the side. Later after the accident, it was revealed that he and Eugie were living on the streets. Having felt that she owed them for destroying their house, Aujean recommended a job opening for a maid at a small manor house to Kat so that she could repay him. He was angered, however, when he learned that Kat had given her earnings to a small girl (to help her sick mother). When she was at the end of her tether, Kat suggested that Aujean should find a job himself. He and Eugie continued to hold a grudge against Kat until she proved herself useful by bringing back the lost part of Auldnoir. Aujean later tried to open his own ice cream stand shortly after Kat returned from her descent down the World Pillar, but his application was rejected because ice cream was apparently considered a tool for corrupting people. In spite of this, Aujean opened his business anyway and offered an ice cream to Kat for free just as Mayor D'nelica made his announcement. Gravity Rush 2 In Gravity Rush 2, after his son Eugie, Aujean was one of the first people to welcome Kat home after a three year absence. After some prodding from Eugie, he informed Kat that she was no longer relevant in the public eye ever since Kali Angel took over her role as the town's guardian. He is always around to criticize any little thing Kat does whenever he gets the chance (such as when he mentioned her slackness and being saved by Kali after a sneak attack by a rebel member). He still runs his ice cream stand, but it is only partially successful since the ice cream quality is apparently sub-par at best. Sometime after, along with Eugie, Aujean lured and then ratted Kat out to the public after the prior public announcement that Kat was suspected in having murdered Dr. Brahman's political aide, Addica. In the "An Angel Named Double-Cross" mission, he attempted to sell special ice cream by asking Kat to dress up as Kali and promote it in order to attract customers, but the scheme ultimately backfired when Kat blew her cover by calming a street fight. He ordered Kat to simply leave when she told him that his ice cream was not very good. In "Spirit of a Man", the extent of his drinking habits really surfaced; when he was already drunk as dirt, he tried to enter any bar he could find in Pleajeune, but he was stopped by Kat each time he tried to enter. Despite his promises to be a better father to Eugie, a follow up reveals that Aujean has gone right back to drinking. He was seen later on in Pleajeune having a celebratory drink with his wife (in theory, his wife is never seen on-screen), since Eugie was accepted into Arquebus Academy. Characteristics Appearance Aujean appears to have all of the physical traits of the average middle man; slightly overweight, very casual attire, and slight signs of ageing. As far as his attire is concerned, he wears a white shirt with a yellow collar underneath a brown jacket that is always open. He wears blue trousers (that appear to be jeans), brown loafers, and a beanie hat that grey coloured with red and yellow stripes at the bottom. He has a small necklace with a simple gold pendant. Personality Aujean initially holds a firm prejudice against gravity shifters, seeing them as nothing but trouble, but he soon lets it go after Kat proves her worth after restoring the first missing part of Hekseville. Aujean is also very judgemental, as he is quick to judge Kat based on anything she says and does, but he often struggles to find the words he wants to use, sometimes needing some prodding from Eugie. He is relatively short-tempered, as even the slightest criticism of him can cause him to get angry. Unlike his son, Aujean appears to be destined for mediocrity. Appearances * From Oblivion * The Diary of a Maid * The Madam and the Shifter * The Lost City * An Unguarded Moment * No Rest for the Virtuous (credits) * Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture (Part B, mentioned only). * Alone Again * Road to Lonely * Black Cat * An Angel Named Double-Cross * Spirit of a Man Trivia * According to the Gravity Rush 2 Complete Guide, Aujean is 45 years old. This would mean he was 41 years old at the outset of the series. * He is the only returning character from Gravity Rush whose overall design has remained unchanged. Everyone else has had at least some minor detail altered in the sequel. * Appearing along with his son, Eugie, in the opening credits, he is one of the first characters to be seen, even before we are introduced to Kat. He is the first character to be named as well. Photos Aujean.PNG 2012-09-08-141318.jpg 2012-09-08-142546.jpg 2012-09-08-142045.jpg Ice Cream give away.jpg|Aujean giving out ice cream. Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2